


lemon buttercream

by theglitterati



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Finger Sucking, Food Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Bokuto surprises Akaashi with a sweet treat.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	lemon buttercream

Bokuto swung the front door open, careful not to jostle the package in his hand. “Hey babe!” 

“Mm.” Akaashi did not look from his laptop. The furrow between his brows was deep; Bokuto wondered which of his authors was frustrating him today.

“Did you have a good day?”

“Sure.” He didn’t ask how Bokuto’s day was.

Bokuto let him work while he settled in, putting his practice clothes in the laundry and the few groceries he’d picked up in the fridge. When there was nothing left to clean, he plopped down on the couch beside Akaashi with the package. Akaashi still didn’t look away from the computer, so Bokuto gently took it from him.

“Just let me finish this one— oh.” He noticed what Bokuto was holding. “What flavour is that?”

“Lemon buttercream.” Bokuto popped the clamshell open, the fresh citrus smell of the cupcake filling the air. Tiny pieces of lemon zest dotted the spongy yellow cake, topped with a mountain of vanilla buttercream, thicky and velvety.

“Oh,” Akaashi said again. “It looks good.”

“I had a free sample at the store.” Bokuto frequented the bakery so often he was on a first-name basis with the staff. “It’s  _ really  _ good.”

Akaashi gazed intently at the cupcake, eyes crossing. “Are you gonna—”

Bokuto nodded. “Stay right here.”

In the kitchen, Bokuto removed the wrapper from the cake and set it on a plate, dusting off the crumbs. He grabbed a dessert fork and returned to Akaashi, who sat up straight, waiting attentively.

Bokuto removed the top half of the frosting mound and set it aside for later, then dug the fork in. He gathered a bite-sized piece containing both frosting and cake and raised it to Akaashi’s lips. “Open up.”

Akaashi obeyed, parting his lips to let Bokuto slide the fork between them. He chewed slowly, his eyes falling shut. Bokuto knew what he was tasting: the crisp, astringent bite of the lemon, the soft fat-and-sugar mix of the buttercream. He greedily drank in the pleasure on Akaashi’s face.

Akaashi licked his lips. “More, please.” Bokuto offered him a heaping forkful, cupping his chin to make sure nothing spilled. Akaashi swallowed and asked for another bite.

When the cupcake became small enough, Bokuto brought it to Akaashi’s mouth and let him eat it from his hand. It was messier that way; Akaashi ended up with frosting on the tip of his nose. Bokuto scooped it off with a finger and brought it to Akaashi’s lips. He licked it away with a flick of his tongue, a kiss pressed to Bokuto’s finger.

Only one bite remained. “Are you sure you don’t want any?” Akaashi asked him this every time.

“No, it’s all for you.” It was much more gratifying for Bokuto to feed Akaashi than to eat the cake himself. His jeans felt tight.

Akaashi took the last piece, chewing it thoughtfully. He swallowed and smiled. “Too bad it’s all gone.”

Bokuto laughed. Akaashi knew well what remained.

Bokuto returned to the leftover frosting. He dipped his index and middle fingers into it and brought them to Akaashi’s mouth. “Open.”

Akaashi did, but not much. Bokuto forced his fingers between his lips, losing frosting along the way. He pushed past his teeth until his fingers touched Akaashi’s tongue, splitting them as Akaashi licked the frosting from them. He took Bokuto’s hand in his, holding it still while he sucked his fingers clean. 

He was barely finished when Bokuto pulled back for another scoop, shoving his fingers into Akaashi’s mouth less delicately this time, frosting smearing on his lips and chin. Bokuto prodded deeper, pressing down on Akaashi’s tongue until he groaned around his hand.

“Koutarou, oh my god—” Bokuto yanked him closer, grabbing the rest of the buttercream. 

He wiped it unceremoniously across Akaashi’s lips, dipping his fingers into his mouth one last time before surging forward to lick it from his face. Akaashi climbed the rest of the way into Bokuto’s lap, grinding against him as his tongue pushed into Bokuto’s mouth, dripping with frosting. Bokuto grabbed his ass, holding him firmly against his hips.

“You want to get back to work now, Keiji?” he asked.

“Fuck no.”

“Good.” Bokuto sucked the last of the lemon from his lips, then lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you craving lemon cupcakes now? Because I sure was after writing this. I made a batch using [this recipe](https://sallysbakingaddiction.com/homemade-lemon-cupcakes-with-vanilla-frosting/) (you only need 1 lemon despite what she says) and [this frosting](https://sallysbakingaddiction.com/vanilla-buttercream/) (cut the recipe in half) and they turned out AMAZING. [Here is a picture of the finished product!](https://kyrstin.tumblr.com/post/638697485057081344/some-lemon-cupcakes-i-made)
> 
> As always, you can find me at kyrstin.tumblr.com!


End file.
